Still In To You
by Flowery Hwang
Summary: Aku melihatnya disana, dia tertawa diantara kumpulan siswa di gerbang sekolah. Tawanya bahkan masih sama dengan yang biasa kudengar dahulu. Tapi sekarang ia terasa jauh, tak bisa kugapai. Karena aku dan dia, bukan orang yang sama lagi. Hwang Minhyun x Yoo Seonho. Produce 101. NU'EST. Wanna One. Cube Model and Actor, Yoo Seonho.
1. chapter 1

Aku melihatnya disana, dia tertawa diantara kumpulan siswa di gerbang sekolah. Tawanya bahkan masih sama dengan yang biasa kudengar dahulu. Tapi sekarang ia terasa jauh, tak bisa kugapai. Karena aku dan dia, bukan orang yang sama lagi.

Hwang Minhyun x Yoo Seonho

.

.

.

.

.

 **Still In To You**

by

 **Kim Leena**

.

.

.

Minhyun membuka lokernya, mengambil ranselnya, lalu memeriksa isinya apa ada yang tertinggal atau tidak. Waktu shiftnya sudah berakhir sebagai barista cafe di Hills, sudah waktunya ia pulang ke flatnya, membersihkan diri, lalu berguling di kasur kesayangannya.

"Sudah selesai shiftmu?" Minhyun menoleh. Sungwoon, salah satu pattisier ada di sana bertanya padanya.

"Iya, Sung-hyungie. Aku akan segera pulang."

"Hati-hati di jalan yah, sekarang banyak copet di bus."

"Iya, Hyung. Terima kasih, sampai jumpa besok." Minhyun berjalan keluar ruang ganti. Ia keluar lewat pintu belakang cafe. Lalu berjalan ke arah timur, jalan menuju halte bus.

Kehidupan sebagai mahasiswa memang tak seindah yang dibayangkan, apalagi dia anak rantauan dari Busan yang mengejar cita-cita ke kota yang katanya penuh keajaiban ini. Ia harus mengambil kerja part time di Hills, dari siang sampai malam hari seperti sekarang. Jika akhir pekan, shiftnya akan _full_. Karena pelanggan juga akan banyak yang datang pada akhir pekan. Tapi dia bersyukur, karena teman sesama karyawan dan bossnya sangat baik. Bossnya juga tidak pelit memberi bonus, sehingga ia bisa menggunakannya untuk kebutuhannya sehari-hari.

Minhyun menghela nafasnya, malam ini terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berjalan seperti dirinya di tempat pejalan kaki ini.

"Bruk."

Minhyun merutuk pelan, bokongnya terasa ngilu bersentuhan dengan aspal. Minhyun membalikan badannya, mencoba melihat sosok yang berlari sampai menabraknya itu.

Ketika ia melihat mata penabraknya, dunia seakan berhenti berputar. Tubuhnya membeku meskipun ia sudah memakai mantel di penghujung musim dingin. Mata yang jernih itu seakan menariknya, menjeratnya, dan tidak membiarkannya terlepas. Sebuah perasaan yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan muncul ke permukaan. Rasanya masih sama, mendebarkan dan menyenangkan di saat bersamaan.

" _Joseonghamnida_." Anak laki-laki yang menabraknya segera berdiri, dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Minhyun berdiri. Ia pun tersadar dari keterpakuannya, menatap tangan yang terulur padanya sebelum menyentuhnya, menggenggamnya erat.

Anak itu menarik Minhyun untuk berdiri sebelum membungkuk lagi. "Maafkan aku, aku sedang terburu-buru dan tidak melihat jalan."

Minhyun terdiam sebelum menepuk bahu anak di depannya. "Tidak apa-apa. Tidak masalah, aku mengerti."

Anak itu menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap Minhyun. Ia memberikan senyum hangatnya pada anak itu. Anak itu ikut tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

Lalu anak itu berlari kembali, sepertinya ia memang terburu-buru.

Minhyun menatap kepergian anak itu, dengan sorot mata tak terbaca. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Yoo Seonho."

/MS/

Bus hari itu terasa penuh, ada beberapa penumpang yang tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk dan berdiri. Maklum Senin pagi memang selalu padat, oleh pekerja maupun anak sekolah.

Hari itu Minhyun mendapatkan keberuntungan dan bisa duduk di pojok kiri bus. Menatap ke pemandangan yang tersaji dari kaca bus di sampingnya.

Bus berhenti di sebuah halte, mata Minhyun menangkap seseorang yang berdiri di sana akan masuk ke bus yang ia tumpangi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

Sosok itu pun menaiki bus, berdiri beberapa langkah di depan Minhyun, sehingga ia masih bisa memandangnya dengan jelas.

Minhyun tersenyum kecil, tidak menyangka laki-laki yang sekarang berada dalam penglihatannya terlihat luar biasa dalam seragam musim panasnya. Tangannya terlihat memegang _notebook_ kecil dan membacanya dengan serius di tengah kepadatan bus. Ingatannya memutar gambaran seorang lelaki yang sedang membaca buku di bawah pohon rindang.

'Kau masih sama ternyata.' Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada pemandangan di luar sana, tanpa menyadari objek pandangannya tadi kini melihatnya dengan rasa penasaran.

/MS/

Pertemuan ketiga mereka terjadi di tempat kerja Minhyun, Hills Cafe.

Ketika bel berdenting, Minhyun sedang membersihkan konter dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Selamat da-" Mata Minhyun terpaku ketika melihat siapa yang memasuki cafe. Minhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menyadarkan dirinya sendiri kalau sekarang ia berada di tempat kerja.

"Selamat datang di Hills Cafe. Bisa kutahu apa yang ingin anda pesan?" Minhyun memberikan senyum terbaiknya yang jarang sekali ia perlihatkan.

Anak di depannya tersenyum cerah. "Wow, kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ternyata kau bekerja disini, hyungnim. Senang bertemu denganmu, kau sangat tampan omong-omong."

Senyum Minhyun semakin lebar, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya sebagai respon dari perkataan anak di depannya. Jika anak itu melihat baik-baik, dia akan menyadari ujung telinga Minhyun yang memerah.

"Aku ingin _caramel macchiato_. Minhyun menuliskan pesanannya. "Atas nama?"

"Seonho." Anak itu menjawab dibarengi dengan senyum cerahnya. Minhyun menuliskan nama anak tersebut dengan perasaan membuncah di dadanya. Ia segera membuat pesanan pelanggan spesialnya itu.

"Hyungnim sudah tahu namaku, kenapa kau tidak memberitahu siapa namamu?"

Minhyun memandang anak itu-Seonho- tak percaya sebelum terkekeh. Sebenarnya mereka berdua tidak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Karena mereka berdua memakai nametag, Seonho di seragam sekolahnya, dan Minhyun di baju kerjanya. Tapi ia tetap menjawabnya.

"Minhyun. Namaku Hwang Minhyun, Yoo Seonho hakseng."

Minhyun melewatkan senyum penuh kekaguman yang Seonho berikan padanya, karena ia fokus pada mimuman buatannya.

Setelah menyelesaikan pesanannya Minhyun menempelkan nama Seonho di minumannya sebelum memberikannya pada si pemesan.

"Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu, Minhyun hyung. Entah kenapa aku merasa sangat mengenalmu ketika aku menabrakmu malam itu. Padahal itu kan pertemuan pertama kita." Seonho berkata setelah ia menyelesaikan pembayaran. Matanya memandang permukaan konter, membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering dengan lidahnya, kebiasaannya ketika gugup.

Minhyun tersenyum tipis. Anak di depannya ini, setelah tadi berkenalan dengannya dengan nada menggoda, beberapa menit kemudian berbicara padanya dengan canggung. "Benarkah? Aku senang jika kau merasa seperti itu."

Seonho mengangkat kepalanya, tersenyum cerah memperlihatkan giginya mendengar jawaban Minhyun.

Minhyun menahan diri untuk tidak menempatkan tangannya pada rambut halus anak di depannya, karena, astaga, Seonho terlihat manis dengan senyumannya itu.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu."

/MS/

Setelah pertemuannya yang ketiga, ia semakin sering bertemu dengan Seonho. Dan sepertinya anak itu juga senang sekali berada di dekatnya. Setiap pertemuan tidak pernah dilewati tanpa perbincangan kecil.

Minhyun pernah mengantarkan Seonho sampai ke rumahnya ketika shiftnya selesai di malam hari berbarengan dengan jadwal les Seonho. Sepanjang perjalanan Seonho tidak berhenti menceritakan harinya di sekolah, dan di tempat les, dan betapa cintanya ia memainkan piano. Minhyun senang karena ia bisa tahu banyak tentang anak itu, dan senang karena Seonho merasa nyaman dengannya.

Suatu malam, Minhyun mendapatkan panggilan ketika ia sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Ketika ia mengangkatnya, terdengar suara Seonho yang serak disertai isakan yang membuat pikirannya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak baik.

"Hyung... Minhyun hyung..."

Minhyun menghela nafasnya perlahan sebagai usahanya untuk menenangkan diri. "Ada apa, Seonho-ya?"

"Bisakah kau kesini? Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang."

Minhyun bergegas mengambil mantel dan dompetnya, meninggalkan tugasnya dan segera keluar dari flatnya menuju ke tempat Seonho berada.

/MS/

Minhyun menangkap sosok di bangku taman yang sepi itu, karena memang ini sudah larut malam. Langkahnya panjang-panjang setengah berlari menghampiri sosok itu.

"Seonho-ya."

Anak di depannya mengangkat kepalanya, sisa-sisa air mata terdapat di pipinya membuat hati Minhyun berdenyut nyeri.

Seonho mengangkat tangannya, meraih tangan Minhyun di depannya, mengucapkan nama Minhyun lirih.

Minhyun menghela nafasnya membuka mantel yang ia pakai sebelum dipakaikannya pada tubuh Seonho yang menggigil karena ia hanya memakai kaos tipis pada malam hari di pertengahan musim gugur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Minhyun merendahkan tubuhnya menyejajarkan pandangannya dengan Seonho yang duduk di depannya. Tangannya menangkup pipi Seonho yang terasa dingin.

Minhyun merasa panik ketika mata Seonho mengembun, diikuti dengan isakan yang sukses membuat air matanya jatuh kembali. Seonho melingkarkan lengannya di leher Minhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Minhyun yang terlapisi sweater.

Tangan kiri Minhyun bergerak melingkar di pinggang Seonho, dan tangan kanannya mengelus rambutnya lembut. Minhyun terus melakukannya sampai tangisan Seonho mereda. Bahunya terasa basah karena air mata Seonho, tapi itu diabaikannya karena fakta Seonho menangis sampai memintanya datang lebih membuatnya khawatir.

Minhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, menangkup wajah Seonho kembali. Mengecup kedua kelopak mata Seonho, membuat anak di depannya membeku sebelum ia mengusap pipi Seonho dengan ibu jarinya, membuatnya rileks kembali.

Seonho menatap Minhyun di depannya, Minhyun membalasnya dengan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Aku mimpi buruk, Hyung."

"Seburuk itukah sampai kau menangis?"

Seonho mengangguk. "Buruk sekali, itu sangat menakutkan. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku." Seonho mengeratkan tautan tangannya dengan Minhyun. "Katakan padaku, itu hanya mimpi, kan?"

Minhyun menghela nafas. "Itu hanya mimpi Yoo Seonho. Kau akan baik-baik saja, ada aku disini." Tangannya membalas menggenggam tangan Seonho tak kalah eratnya.

Seonho menjadi lebih tenang setelahnya, menghela nafas panjang sambil menutup matanya. Tatapan Minhyun tidak lepas dari anak di depannya. Di dalam pikirannya ia mengagumi sosok Seonho yang masih terlihat atraktif bahkan di keadaannya yang seperti ini. Terdengar seperti bualan, tapi itulah nyatanya yang ada di kepala Minhyun.

"Menginap di rumahku, Hyung?"

"Ha?"

Seonho menatap Minhyun lurus-lurus.

"Temani aku tidur, Hwang Minhyun."

Minhyun membeku, menatap Seonho dengan mata melebar tak percaya. "Kau..." -mengingatku?

Minhyun memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya pelan menjernihkan pikirannya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pipi Seonho.

"Baiklah."

Senyuman Seonho setelah itu menjadi pemandangan yang tak ingin Minhyun lupakan seumur hidupnya.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Author's Note:

Akhirnya setelah lebih dari sebulan aku bisa post ff. Dan sebenarnya MinSeon/MinHo/SeonHyun/HwangSeon apapun sebutan _couple_ ini adalah ship pertamaku di produce101 season 2. Dan, aku baru bisa post tentang mereka 6 bulan setelah survivalnya tamat. Meskipun mungkin pair ini sudah karam, tenggelam, terbakar sekalipun, aku akan tetep nulis tentang mereka. Semoga yang baca bisa menikmati.

Aku sedikit khawatir untuk memulai chaptered ff, karena takut terbengkalai. Tapi ff ini tidak akan memiliki banyak chapter. Paling banyak lima chapter. Jadi, mungkin aku tidak akan berlama-lama menyelesaikan fic ini.

Terima kasih sekali yang sudah membaca catatan tidak bermanfaat ini.


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Seonho."

"Hmm?"

Hari itu Seonho dan kakaknya, Guanlin sedang berada di kamar Seonho. Seonho di atas kasur, Guanlin duduk di kursi belajar.

"Kau benar-benar suka pada barista hyung itu?"

Seonho membuka sebelah matanya. "Kau tahu aku tak pernah setertarik ini pada seseorang, Lin-ah."

Guanlin memainkan _standing character_ yang berada di meja belajar Seonho.

"Tapi, kau tahu kan... dia jauh lebih dewasa darimu. Dan apa kau pernah berpikir kalau dia punya kekasih?"

Seonho bangkit dari posisi tidurannya, duduk menghadap Guanlin. "Dia tidak punya kekasih, aku yakin itu."

Guanlin terdiam, Yoo Seonho sangat jarang memakai nada itu dalam bicaranya. Dan itu mebuat ia lebih berhati-hati dalam memikirkan pilihan katanya.

" _Geure_ , dia tidak punya kekasih, dia selalu merasa nyaman denganmu, tapi apakah kau pernah memikirkan kemungkinan orang yang suka padanya juga? Kurasa dia adalah tipe orang yang baik pada semua orang. Kau jangan sembarangan mengambil kesimpulan tentang perasaannya, Seonho-ya."

Seonho menghela nafas, memejamkan matanya. "Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Kau hanya perlu melihat apa yang terjadi padaku nanti."

Kini Guanlin yang memejamkan matanya. Yoo Seonho bisa menjadi bedebah kecil keras kepala jika dia mau, dan itu adalah mode Seonho yang paling ia hindari.

Guanlin merasakan tangannya dilingkupi sesuatu yang hangat. Guanlin membuka matanya, menemukan mata Seonho yang menatap lurus pada matanya.

"Percaya padaku, Hyung."

Guanlin tidak mempunyai pilihan selain percaya.

/MS/

Dua hari yang lalu Seonho mengajak Guanlin ke Hills, alasannya sih, hang out biasa. Tapi, kalau bisa sekalian menunjukkan orang yang disukai pada kakaknya kenapa tidak?

"Lin-ah."

"Hmm?" Guanlin masih meneruskan coretan-coretan halus di buku sketsanya.

"Coba lihat barista yang disana."

Akhirnya Guanlin mengangkat kepalanya, mengikuti arah telunjuk Seonho. Barista disana terlihat tampan, meski dengan wajah tidak berekspresi dan hanya senyuman tipis yang tidak mencapai matanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku suka padanya."

Guanlin menatap Seonho. "Lalu?"

"Kemarin dia menginap di rumah."

Guanlin menjatuhkan pensil yang dipegangnya. "Apa? Aku tidak salah dengar?"

Seonho di depannya hanya tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya sambil melirik barista favoritnya. "Ah, dia sangat tampan, baik pula."

"Yoo Seonho, katakan padaku sejak kapan kalian sedekat itu sampai dia bisa menginap di rumah."

"Kita dekat sejak... dua bulan lalu sepertinya."

"Dan dia bisa dekat padamu begitu saja? Dia tidak seperti tipe yang mudah didekati." Guanlin melirik Minhyun, yang mimik wajahnya seperti tidak ada semangat hidup. Mana mungkin pria yang pastinya jauh lebih dewasa dari mereka berdua bisa langsung dekat begitu saja dengan Seonho, kan?

Seonho menyedot frappucinonya, menatap lekat-lekat Guanlin. "Lin-ah, aku tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal. Tapi bahkan dari pertemuan pertama kita, ia selalu merespon positif apapun yang kulakukan. Aku bahkan, _you know, flirt with him. And he didn't seem irritate by that_."

Mulut Guanlin terbuka, cukup menggambarkan kalau ia terkejut. " _Heol_... itu sungguhan?"

"Tentu saja, mau ku tunjukkan?"

Sebelum Guanlin sempat mencegah, adiknya sudah bangkit terlebih dahulu, berjalan menuju konter tempat Minhyun berada.

Mata Guanlin membulat melihat Minhyun dengan mudahnya memberikan senyumnya pada Seonho. Ia bahkan menepuk kepala Seonho mengelusnya sesekali. _Eyesmile_ dari barista itu adalah hal yang paling menarik darinya yang ia perlihatkan hari ini, bisa dinilai dari pengunjung wanita yang melihat ke arah konter dengan pekikan tertahan dan sorot kagum, serta tatapan iri pada Seonho.

Seonho memperlihatkan senyum asimetrisnya pada Gunlin, yang dibalasnya dengan dengusan tidak percaya. Benar-benar adiknya itu.

/MS/

Seonho membereskan alat tulisnya. Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa saat yang lalu.

Matanya menangkap seseorang di luar jendela kelas melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia pun membuat isyarat tunggu pada orang itu, yang dibalas dengan _ok sign_.

Seonho mengambil kotak bekal yang ia sudah bawa dari rumah. Meninggalkan satu kotak lagi di tasnya.

Ia pun berjalan menghampiri orang yang menunggunya di luar kelas.

"Hai, Jin-hyung. Mana Daehwi hyung?" Seonho melingkarkan lengannya di bahu kakak kelasnya itu.

"Daehwi sedang ada urusan dengan anak ekskulnya, dia menyusul katanya." Jawab Jinyoung.

"Oh."

Mereka berjalan menuju gazebo di taman belakang sekolah. Beberapa saat kemudian datang Daehwi membawa kotak bekalnya beserta keresek yang berisi minuman yang dibelinya.

"Nih, kubelikan. Benar kan, Seonhonie? Susu stroberi?" Daehwi memberikan susu kotak pada Seonho.

"Benar, kok. Apapun yang kau belikan bisa aku minum sebenarnya."

Daehwi tersenyum kecil, memberikan minuman kotak pada Jinyoung, setelah itu membuka kotak makannya menyusul teman-temannya makan.

"Seonho-ya." Jinyoung berkata diantara kunyahannya.

"Kenapa Hyung?"

"Kau tadi membawa dua kotak bekal, kan? Untuk siapa?"

"Huh, benarkah?" Mata Daehwi berbinar. "Untuk siapa itu?"

Seonho menelan makanannya sebelum menjawab. "Untuk seseorang."

"Seseorang disini itu siapa? Orang yang menolongmu? Orang yang memintamu membuatkan bekal? Atau... orang yang kau suka?" Daehwi berkata cepat.

"Uh... yang terakhir." Seonho menjilat bibirnya.

"Woaaahhh..." Jinyoung dan Daehwi berkata bersamaan.

"Siapa?"

"Kau bertemu dengannya dimana?"

"Apakah kami mengenalnya?"

"Tampan atau cantik?"

" _Stop_!" Seonho mengangkat tangannya. Menghela nafas lelah, terkadang dua kakak kelasnya ini bisa lebih cerewet dari biasanya dan itu menyebalkan.

"Namanya Hwang Minhyun. Barista di Hills. Akhir-akhir ini kami dekat. Dan dia tampan pastinya." Seonho mengatakannya dengan senyum lebar.

"Umur?"

"23 tahun."

"Kalian beda tujuh tahun?" Tanya Jinyoung dengan mata membulat.

"6,5 tahun lebih tepatnya."

"Keren, Seonhonie!" Daehwi mengangkat tangannya mengajak tos, yang disambut Seonho dengan baik.

" _Heol_ , bertambah satu temanku penyuka _ahjussi_." Jinyoung menggelengkan kepala dramatis.

Daehwi menepuk paha Jinyoung keras, membuat yang ditepuk meringis. "Dongho-hyung bukan _ahjussi_ , tahu! Dia masih muda dan tampan."

"Minhyun-hyung, juga! Kalian kalau melihatnya pasti akan terkagum dengan ketampanannya." Seonho berkata dengan berapi-api.

"Oke, mereka bukan _ahjussi_. Perkara selesai."

"Masih lebih baik kita menyukai yang jauh lebih tua tapi hanya satu. Daripada seseorang yang menyukai dua orang tampan sekaligus." Daehwi berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"Dan jangan lupa, salah satunya adalah kakak sahabatnya sendiri." Seonho menambahkan.

Jinyoung mengerang. "Sudahlah, jangan bicarakan itu." Wajah Jinyoung memerah sampai ke lehernya.

"Tapi, Hyung... Kau benar-benar menjalani hubungan dengan mereka berdua begitu? Maksudku Jihoon sunbae dan Guanlin menerima begitu saja?" Tanya Seonho penasaran.

"Kau kan adiknya, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri pada kakakmu?" Daehwi berkata cepat.

"Lin-ah belum mau cerita, dan aku tidak mau memaksanya. Nanti kalau dia mau dia akan menceritakannya padaku. Jadi untuk sekarang aku mau dengar cerita Jin-hyung dulu."

Jinyoung menghela nafas. "Ya, ceritanya agak aneh sih, mengingat hubungan kita bertiga saja tidak lazim. Sebenarnya Jihoon hyung yang mengusulkan untuk menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Aku pertamanya berpikir itu gila, tapi sepertinya aku sama gilanya karena menyetujuinya. Sampai sekarang aku masih merasa bersalah pada Guanlin, karena menariknya pada hubungan aneh ini, hanya karena aku dan pacarku sama-sama suka padanya. Tapi, untuk sekarang, kami hanya menjalaninya tanpa memikirkan status atau bagaimana hubungan kami ke depannya. Toh, kalau nanti Guanlin suka pada seseorang, aku dan Jihoon hyung melepasnya dengan sukarela."

Seonho dan Daehwi menatap Jinyoung prihatin. Pasti berat untuknya memutuskan menjalani hubungan seperti itu. Apalagi perasaan Guanlin belum jelas terhadap mereka berdua. Tidak mungkin untuk Guanlin menolak keinginan dua hyung favoritnya. Jadi Jinyoung maupun Jihoon pasti merasa bersalah pada Guanlin.

Daehwi mengusap punggung Jinyoung. "Semoga kau bahagia dengan apa yang kau jalani, Jinyoungie."

"Guanlin juga suka padamu dan Jihoon sunbae, kok. Meski aku tidak tahu dalam konteks apa. Tapi sebelum kalian bertiga, ehhmm, jadian, dia selalu bercerita tentang kau dan Jihoon sunbae dengan senyum bodohnya itu. Jadi kupikir ia senang menjalaninya dengan kalian. Maksudku, kalian hyung yang luar biasa untuknya, jadi meskipun dia tidak menganggap kalian pacarnya, dia senang bisa menjadi orang yang kalian sukai. Jadi, jangan khawatirkan Guanlin, Jin-hyung." Seonho menggenggam tangan Jinyoung.

"Terima kasih, aku lega sekali sudah menceritakannya pada kalian." Kata Jinyoung sambil tersenyum.

" _That's what friends for, right_?" Kata Daehwi, membuat mereka bertiga tersenyum.

Mereka segera menghabiskan makan siangnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi

/MS/

Seonho menunggu Minhyun di pintu belakang Hills sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung sepatunya. Tangannya sampai berkeringat memegang kain tempat kotak bekal untuk Minhyun.

Meskipun terlihat ceroboh dan seenaknya, sebenarnya Seonho mempunyai kemampuan memasak yang lebih tinggi dibanding anak-anak seumurannya. Itulah mengapa ia memasak makan siang untuk Minhyun dengan penuh semangat. Meski sekarang gugup melanda, karena siapa tahu Minhyun malah tidak suka dengan masakannya.

Pintu di depan Seonho terbuka, menampakkan sosok yang ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Ada perlu apa, Seonho-ya?" Tanya Minhyun, disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Uh, aku mau memberimu ini, Hyung." Seonho menyodorkan kotak bekal yang sedari tadi ada di belakang tubuhnya.

Minhyun menerimanya dengan wajah terkejut. setelahnya, dada Seonho menghangat melihat Minhyun yang tersenyum cerah karenanya.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri. Kau kan selalu makan kimbap dari supermarket, pasti bosan. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk memasaknya untukmu. Kalau nanti rasanya tidak sesuai ekspektasi, maafkan aku." Seonho berkata sambil menunduk.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu." Minhyun mengelus rambut Seonho, membuat Seonho mengangkat pandangannya. "Aku senang kau membuatnya untukku. Bagaimanapun rasanya, aku akan memakannya. Terima kasih, Seonho-ya."

Seonho tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama, Hyung."

/MS/

 _Mimpi itu datang lagi, tapi sekarang tidak seseram sebelumnya. Aku yang berusia 20 tahun disana, menemani seseorang tak berwajah yang menangisi kematianku di mimpi sebelumnya. Kami duduk di pinggir danau, di belakang mansion tempat kami tinggal._

 _Dia menghela nafas berat, aku bertanya mengapa. Dia bilang, dia lelah._

 _Aku menarik kepalanya ke bahuku, mengusap rambut platinanya pelan_

 _Dia bertanya padaku, apa aku tidak merasa lelah. Aku bertanya balik padanya mengapa aku harus lelah. Dia berkata, harusnya aku lelah karena menjaganya yang manja dan merepotkan._

 _Aku mengatakan padanya, aku menjaganya dengan sepenuh hati, tanpa mengeluh karena dialah yang sudah menolongku, menarikku dari kesedihan yang mendalam. Jadi, hanya menjaga dan selalu ada di sampingnya bukan masalah. Dia bertanya padaku, apa aku menyayanginya. Aku menjawab dengan yakin, tentu aku menyayanginya._

 _Setelah itu aku membeku, merasakan kecupan mendarat di bibirku disertai ucapan terima kasih lirih._

 _Mimpiku berhenti sampai di situ._

"Seonho-ya, makan malam sudah siap, ayo turun nak!"

Seonho menghentikan tulisannya. "Iya, Eomma. Aku menyusul, aku akan turun sebentar lagi."

Ia lalu melanjutkan tulisan jurnalnya yang tertunda.

 _Sampai hari ini pertanyaanku masih sama._

 _Siapa dia?_

 _Benarkah ini hanya sekedar mimpi?_

 _Dan yang terpenting, seluar biasa itukah dia, membuatku mencintainya begitu dalam, sampai mengorbankan nyawaku untuknya?_

 _Ah, benar-benar... Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Aku ingin menganggap ini hanya bunga tidur belaka, tapi mengapa hatiku berkata sebaliknya? Seolah-olah aku harus mencari kebenaran dari semua mimpi aneh yang kualami akhir-akhir ini._

 _Tuhan, tunjukkanlah padaku kebenarannya suatu saat nanti._

 **TBC**

Author's Note :

Akhirnya aku bisa fast update T T.

Nah, jadi sudah dapat clue, kah? Hubungan Seonho dan Minhyun sebelumnya apa ada yang bisa menebak? Yang punya pendapat bisa tulis di review ;).

DongHwi dan PanWinkDeep pun dimention. Kalau DongHwi, pokoknya sepaket sama MinSeon. Nah, kalau untuk PanWinkDeep, aku bahkan pernah menulis ficnya, tapi akhirnya dihapus T T. Polymory PanWinkDeep itu paling gemesin lah, jadi diselipin disini bukan masalah, ya.

Semoga aku bisa update cepat untuk chapter 3.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, follow, dan favorite fic abal ini. ILY 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _"DOORRR."_

 _"Seonho-ya, a-aku harus membawamu pergi."_

 _"Jangan..."_

 _"Kenapa jangan, bodoh? Kalau kau mati bagaimana denganku?"_

 _"Kakimu terluka..."_

 _"Aku tidak peduli! Asal kau tetap bersamaku, aku tidak peduli pada kakiku."_

 _"Uhhuukk."_

 _"Seonho-ya, kita harus pergi! Kau percaya padaku? Kita harus pergi sekarang!"_

 _"Aku menyayangimu, Minhyunie. Hiduplah dengan baik... Uhhuk.."_

 _"Hyung... Seonho hyung! Buka matamu, bodoh! Yoo Seonho!"_

Minhyun terbangun dengan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya segera meraih gelas yang berada di nakas untuk dihabiskan dalam sekali tegukan.

Mimpi itu datang lagi, mimpi dimana orang yang ia sayangi pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah bertemu Seonho, mimpi itu selalu menghantui setiap malam. Ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

Ia tidak ingin ditinggalkan lagi.

Karenanya setiap malam, ia mengirimkan doa kepada Yang Kuasa, semoga di kehidupan yang ia jalani kali ini, ia bisa hidup bahagia dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

Yoo Seonho.

Di kehidupan yang ia jalani sebelumnya, Seonho adalah anak seumurannya yang kehilangan keluarga di karenakan kebakaran rumah. Ia pun dititipkan di panti asuhan.

Minhyun pertama kali bertemu dengannya di taman dekat mansionnya. Hari itu ia sedang bermain sendirian, diawasi oleh pelayan suruhan orang tuanya. Ia bosan bermain sendirian, kakak perempuannya, Hwang Sujin tidak bisa diajak bermain. Ia pasti sibuk menerima pelajaran privat sebagai anak perempuan duke.

Karena kesal, Minhyun melemparkan pesawat kertas buatan pelayannya, yang akhirnya ia sesali karena pesawat itu terbawa angin.

Minhyun kecil pun mengejar pesawat kertas itu, yang akhirnya mendarat di dekat seorang anak yang sedang membaca buku di sisi lain taman itu.

Anak itu menyerahkan pesawat kertasnya pada Minhyun yang terengah sehabis berlari.

Minhyun yang penasaran pun bertanya, kenapa dia baru melihatnya di lingkungan ini.

Anak itu menjawab dia memang baru pindah ke panti asuhan di lingkungan itu. Setelah itu mereka pun berkenalan.

Yoo Seonho, lahir di awal tahun di tahun yang sama dengannya. Kehilangan orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya dalam kebakaran. Hobinya membaca dan memasak.

Setelah pulang ke mansion, Minhyun merengek pada orang tuanya agar mengadopsi Seonho, yang akhirnya dikabulkan setelah ia mengurung diri di kamar selama dua hari penuh.

Sejak saat itu, Yoo Seonho menjadi Hwang Seonho, anak angkat duke. Memegang peran sebagai kakak laki-laki Minhyun, sekaligus butler pribadi Minhyun.

/MS/

Seonho mengangkat kepalanya menatap Minhyun yang meletakkan mug berisi coklat panas di meja.

" _For you_."

Seonho tersenyum lebar menangkup mug dengan tangannya. " _Thanks_."

Minhyun mengangguk singkat sebelum mendudukan diri di depan Seonho.

Siang itu, Seonho berkunjung ke Hills, membawa buku pelajaran dari sekolah, dan buku bacaan dari perpustakaan kota. Ia membaca bukunya, sesekali mencuri pandang pada Minhyun yang berada di belakang konter.

Menurut pengamatannya selama ini, Minhyun tidak sedatar itu. Maksudnya meskipun tidak di depan Seonho ia bisa memberikan senyum manis, menunjukkan ekspresi lelah, mengerutkan hidung, mengerutkan dahi ketika bingung, dan satu yang paling menarik perhatiannya, menjilat bibir ketika merasakan _exited_.

Mungkin terdengar erotis, tapi sebenarnya jika dilihat langsung itu terlihat imut. Minhyun jadi terlihat seperti anak anjing, oh, atau anak rubah? Sudahlah, toh mereka masih satu keluarga, hanya berbeda mata.

Ketika pandangan mereka tidak sengaja beradu, Minhyun akan memberikan senyumnya, atau mengangkat alisnya, yang membuat Seonho membalas senyumannya, atau malah tertawa kecil menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik buku.

Sekarang _shift_ Minhyun sudah selesai, jadi sekarang ia bisa menghampiri Seonho dan memberikan coklat panas buatannya.

Seonho mendekatkan mug pada mulutnya, meminumnya perlahan. Minhyun tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Seonho. Sampai anak itu meletakkan mugnya kembali, menatap Minhyun balik.

"Kenapa melihatku terus, Hyung?"

"Tidak boleh?"

Seonho tersenyum simpul. "Boleh tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasannya."

" _Cause you looked breathakingly beautiful_." 'Dan aku mau merekam wajahmu sebaik mungkin di pikiranku.'

Seonho terkekeh. "Wow, aku tidak salah dengar? _You just flirt me_?"

"Tidak, aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Minhyun berkata sambil menatap dalam mata Seonho.

Seonho terdiam, perasaan itu datang lagi. Perasaan yang asing tapi terasa familiar di saat bersamaan. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak. Seonho menutup matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Seonho-ya?" Minhyun menggenggam tangan Seonho. Ketika ia membuka matanya, terlihat Minhyun yang berwajah khawatir.

"Aku, aku tidak tahu, Hyung." Seonho menggelengkan kepalanya. Sumpah ia tidak tahu kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti ini. Tanpa ia sadari air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Minhyun bangkit dari duduknya panik, menggenggam tangan Seonho lebih erat. "Aku antar kau pulang, hmm?" Minhyun bersimpuh, menyamakan pandangannya dengan Seonho yang masih duduk di kursi.

"Hyung, jangan seperti ini." Seonho berkata lirih. Mereka menjadi pusat tatapan pengunjung Cafe. Tapi, Minhyun tetap pada posisinya.

"Asal kau mau aku antar pulang, aku akan bangkit."

"Tidak." Air mata Seonho mengalir ketika mengatakannya. "Aku ingin bersamamu, Hyung."

Minhyun menghapus air mata Seonho dengan ibu jarinya. "Baiklah, ayo ke tempatku."

/MS/

Seonho terus menggenggam erat tangan Minhyun di perjalanan ke tempatnya. Minhyun sampai merasa tangannya kebas dan lembab. Tapi karena ini Seonho, ia tidak masalah.

Di dalam bus, Seonho memejamkan matanya sambil berusaha bernafas teratur. Ia bingung sungguh, sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti ini. Ini hampir seperti terkena _panic attack_ , tapi ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini.

Seonho merasakan seseorang mengelus dahinya. Ia membuka mata, mendapatkan jari-jari panjang Minhyun menghalangi pandangannya. "Hyung..."

"Jangan mengerutkan dahimu seperti itu, Seonho-ya. Tenanglah, _relax_ , _i'm here with you_."

Mendengar perkataan Minhyun, Seonho menjadi lebih tenang. "Uh, Hyung... Bolehkah aku bersandar padamu?"

Minhyun terdiam, tangannya yang berada di dahi Seonho bergerak ke belakang kepalanya dan mendorong kepala Seonho bersandar di bahunya.

" _Thanks_."

" _No problem_ , _just sleep now_."

Seonho memejamkan matanya. Sesaat sebelum melanglangbuana ke dunia mimpi, ia merasakan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya.

/MS/

Seonho memakan kacang dari toplesnya sambil menonton tv di depannya. Hari ini hari Minggu, dan sekarang ia berada di flat Minhyun, semalam ia menginap di sana.

Tuan rumah semenjak tadi mondar-mandir di sekeliling ruangan sempit itu, membersihkan debu yang terlihat oleh mata. Seonho yang melihatnya merasa pusing seketika.

"Hyung, sinilah, duduk denganku. Kau tidak lelah semenjak tadi beres-beres? Ruangan ini sudah bersih, lho."

"Tidak, sedikit lagi, Seonho-ya."

Seonho mendengus. "Ya ya ya, jika kutanya lagi nanti, kau pasti akan menjawab seperti itu."

Minhyun menatap Seonho, bukannya takut atau bagaimana anak itu membalas tatapan Minhyun dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Diakhiri dengan Seonho yang mengirim kecupan jarak jauh, telak membuat Minhyun tertawa, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

Pemandangan itu tidak terlewat oleh mata Seonho, membuatnya berbangga diri. Siapa lagi sih, orang yang bisa membuat Minhyun seperti terbakar begitu selain dirinya?

Seonho tahu, Minhyun bukanlah tipe orang yang akan terbuka dan langsung merespon positif terhadap godaan dan pujian langsung. Itulah mengapa ia yakin yang lebih tua juga memiliki rasa yang sama sepertinya.

Lagipula menurut Seokmin, pelayan part time di Hills, ia baru melihat Minhyun tersenyum secerah itu ketika ada Seonho. Dan, lagipula anehnya mereka tidak seperti orang yang baru mengenal. Itu benar adanya ketika Seonho mengatakan merasa familiar dengan Minhyun. Seperti ada yang menariknya mendekati yang lebih tua, sesuatu yang mengikatnya? Seonho hanya berpikir, Minhyun adalah orang yang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya.

Mungkin pemikiran Seonho benar, tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi siapa tahu.

Seonho menarik Minhyun duduk bersamanya. Cairan desinfektan dan lap di tangan Minhyun disimpan asal-asalan olehnya, membuat yang lebih tua protes. Tetapi Seonho mengabaikannya, toh Minhyun pasti lebih memilihnya daripada meneruskan kegiatan favoritnya.

Seonho mendorong Minhyun duduk di karpet, setelah itu ia merebahkan diri meletakkan kepalanya di paha Minhyun. Minhyun mengeluarkan suara tercekat ketika Seonho melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya dan menenggelamkan kepala di perutnya.

"Hei, hei kenapa kau manja sekali, hmm? Yoo Seonho?" Minhyun mengelus rambut Seonho.

Seonho mengeluarkan gumaman nyaman merasakan tangan Minhyun di kepalanya. "Sekarang kan, aku dan hyung ada waktu kosong. Harusnya kau menghabiskan waktu denganku. Alasanku menginap bukan untuk melihatmu merapikan tempatmu, Hyung."

"Apa alasanku menghabiskan waktu denganmu?" tanya Minhyun, mengangkat alis.

"Karena kau menyukaiku?" Seonho menjawab disertai cengiran.

"Hmm, siapa yang bilang aku menyukaimu? Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Yoo Seonho." kata Minhyun dengan nada menggoda. Minhyun mendapatkan kilatan _exited_ dari mata Seonho yang ia tatap.

Tanpa ia sadari jarak wajahnya dan Seonho sudah kurang dari sejengkal, karena anak itu setengah bangkit dari tidurannya. Tangan kiri berada di bahu Minhyun, sedangkan tangan kanannya berpegangan pada permukaan karpet, menunjang dirinya.

Minhyun membulatkan mata terkejut, sebelum tersenyum tipis. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Seonho, membantunya menegakkan diri.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu, Hyung?"

Minhyun menatap mata Seonho di depannya. "Itu terserahmu, Seonho. Aku akan menerima apapun yang kau putuskan."

"Tanpa terkecuali?"

Minhyun mengangkat tangannya yang bebas, mengusap sisi wajah Seonho. "Tanpa terkecuali."

Seonho memajukan wajahnya, mengecup sudut bibir Minhyun. "Aku mau Hwang Minhyun jadi kekasihku."

Minhyun tersenyum mendapati rona merah di pipi Seonho. "Baiklah."

"Yes!" Seonho memeluk Minhyun, menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki yang kini sudah jadi kekasihnya.

Minhyun terkekeh, balas memeluk Seonho. Menenggelamkan hidungnya di rambut lembut yang lebih muda.

'Akhirnya. Terima kasih, Tuhan.'

/MS/

Seonho membuka album foto di tangannya. Album itu berisikan foto-foto Minhyun ketika kecil. Seonho tertawa kecil melihat Minhyun yang berfoto dengan kadal di halaman rumahnya. Tidak menyangka kalau Minhyun di masa anak-anaknya sangat menggemaskan.

Tangan Seonho berhenti membuka, matanya tertuju pada satu foto. Foto Minhyun bersama kakak perempuannya. Di sana mereka memakai pakaian formal ala _vintage_. Minhyun seperti berumur 8-10 tahun disana, dengan rambut di keataskan menampakkan dahinya. Kakak Minhyun, Hwang Sujin, sangat cantik dengan rambut hitam tergerai. Ketika itu tinggi Minhyun hanya sebatas dagu Sujin.

Seonho mengusapkan jari tangannya pada foto itu.

"Hwang Sujin... Hwang Minhyun... Hwang... Seonho?" Seonho terdiam menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu menatap lagi foto di depannya.

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Aku Yoo Seonho."_

 _"Seonho hyung, aku ingin tidur denganmu."_

 _"Noona jahat! Dia tidak menyayangiku lagi... uh. Huuu.. huuu..."_

 _"Ayah, aku tidak mau! Aku sudah besar, biarkan aku pergi bersama Seonho berdua saja!"_

 _"Seonho-ya!"_

 _"Hyuuunnggg."_

 _"Seonho-hyung..."_

 _"Yoo Seonho."_

Seonho memejamkan matanya, baru kali ini ingatan dari mimpinya muncul ketika ia merasa sadar. "Hwang Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun..." Seonho bergumam berulang kali dengan gesture gelisah. "Minhyunie..."

 _"Aku menyayangimu, Minhyunie."_

 _"Hyung... Seonho-hyung!"_

Tiba-tiba dalam bayangan Seonho anak tak berwajah dengan rambut platina itu menjadi Minhyun. Minhyun versi kecil seperti di foto dengan rambut platina, Minhyun dewasa masih dengan rambut platinanya.

 _"Aku menyayangimu tentu saja."_

 _Minhyun memajukan wajahnya mengecup bibir Seonho. "Terima kasih..."_

Seonho memegang kepalanya. Semuanya terasa berputar, telinganya berdenging, semua ingatan itu membuat kepalanya sakit.

"ARGHH!"

Seonho terjatuh ke lantai dari sofa dengan debuman keras. Air matanya mengalir, jantungnya serasa diremas. Seonho menangis tanpa suara.

Terdengar langkah terburu-buru mendekatinya.

"Seonho!"

Seonho merasakan tubuhnya diangkat, dibaringkan di atas sofa. "Seonho-ya, dengarkan Hyung." Tangan Seonho digenggam erat oleh Minhyun. "Tarik nafas dalam, ayo Seonho kau bisa." Seonho merasakan tangan menyentuh pipinya hangat. Mulai menarik nafas walaupun tenggorokannya masih seperti dicekik.

"Keluarkan perlahan, tarik nafas kembali, keluarkan." Suara Minhyun membimbingnya menenangkan diri. Secara perlahan nafas Seonho mulai normal. Penglihatannya semakin menjadi jelas kembali.

Ketika melihat Minhyun di depannya, Seonho menangis lagi.

"Mengapa Seonho-ya, hmm? Kau tidak perlu menangis seperti ini. Katakan sesuatu padaku."

Seonho mengangkat tangannya yang terasa masih lemas ke wajah Minhyun di depannya. Menangkup pipi Minhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hwang Minhyun." Seonho terisak. "Minhyunie... Minhyun-ah..."

Minhyun membulatkan matanya. "Seonho-ya..."

"Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu dan membuatmu menunggu, maafkan aku." Air mata Seonho mengalir bertambah deras.

Minhyun di depannya membeku. Air mata dengan cepat menggenangi pelupuk matanya, siap meluncur jatuh.

"Tidak, tidak." Seonho menggeleng. "Jangan menangis. Cukup aku saja. Aku menyesal membuatmu selalu menanangis. Kali ini kumohon, jangan."

Tapi apa daya, air mata Minhyun juga sudah meluncur bebas.

"Kau mengingatku... kau ingat padaku Yoo Seonho!" Tangisan Minhyun pecah. Minhyun menangkup tangan Seonho di pipinya. "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis kalau kau akhirnya mengingatku, bodoh!" Minhyun terisak.

Tangisan Seonho bertambah deras mendengar ucapan Minhyun. "Tetap saja, jangan menangis Tuan Muda." Tangan Seonho bergerak menghapus air mata Minhyun. "Jangan menangis lagi... Ada aku disini..."

Minhyun menarik Seonho ke pelukannya. Membenamkan kepalanya di rambut Seonho. 'Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih banyak. Kau telah memberikanku kesempatan.'

TBC

Author's Note :

Woaa... apakah ini terlalu cepat?

Tidak kan?

Alurnya maksudku. Bukan updatenya ya. Aku baru bisa update sekarang karena kemarin-kemarin aku sibuk ujian. Akhirnya setelah selesai, aku langsung merampungkan bagian tiga.

Eottae?


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Warn: **Mature Content** , **Mental Health Issue** , **Panic Attack** , **Intense Make Out** , if you easily feel **triggered** , **just skip**.

Setelah momen berharga mereka terlewati, Minhyun dan Seonho berbaring berpelukan di sofa. "Hyung."

"Hmm?" Minhyun menelusuri wajah Seonho dengan jarinya. Ketika ujung jarinya sampai ke hidung Seonho, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Kau masih menyukaiku?"

"Pertanyaan apa itu?"

"Jawab, Hyung."

"Tentu saja, selamanya."

Seonho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Minhyun. Menempatkan wajahnya di bahu Minhyun, Seonho bertanya, "Meskipun aku tidak seperti dulu?"

Minhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu, Seonho-ya? Kau tetap Seonho yang ku kenal."

Seonho menghela nafasnya, menjauhkan wajahnya dari bahu Minhyun. "Aku ini sakit Hyung, kau mau dengan pesakitan sepertiku?" Seonho menatap Minhyun yang terdiam.

Minhyun mengeratkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Seonho, mengecup dahinya. "Asalkan kau masih Yoo Seonho, aku akan selalu menyukaimu."

Air mata Seonho mengalir membasahi kemeja Minhyun, tangannya meremat kemeja Minhyun.

 _"I love you_ , _and always do."_ Minhyun mencium bibir Seonho. Sekedar menempel, hanya untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya.

Mata Seonho sudah memburam karena air mata, isakannya pecah. Seonho merasakan tangan Minhyun mengelus kepalanya, menariknya lebih dekat lagi, membuat wajahnya tenggelam di dada yang lebih tua.

Semenjak malam dimana Seonho menelponnya sambil menangis, Minhyun tahu, Seonhonya yang sekarang tidak baik-baik saja.

Dia sangat sensitif ketika dia mau, mengeluarkan tantrum di saat yang tidak tepat, dan paling parahnya, _Panic_ _Attack_.

Dan entah kenapa Minhyun menjadi salah satu pemicunya setelah mereka bertemu. Bisa dibilang, untuk seseorang seperti Seonho, orang terkasihnya memegang peran besar dalam emosinya.

Itulah kenapa Seonho sangat bergantung pada kakak kembar tidak identiknya, Guanlin. Karena meskipun mereka lahir bersamaan, Guanlin tidak memilliki penyakit sepertinya. Guanlin adalah anak yang sehat dan ceria, seperti Seonho yang biasa dilihat oleh orang-orang. Guanlin menjadi orang yang paling mengerti akan dirinya dan menjadi tempatnya bersandar. Sepenting itulah keberadaan Guanlin di kehidupan Seonho yang sekarang. Karena di kehidupan sebelumnya, Seonho bahkan sudah kehilangan Guanlin semanjak kecil. Mungkin itulah kenapa, di kehidupan ini, Seonho seperti anak ayam dan Guanlin seperti induk ayamnya. Tidak pernah terpisah, selalu bersama.

Karena itu Minhyun mengerti tentang kekhawatiran Guanlin terhadap hubungannya dan Seonho. Minhyun bersyukur, di kehidupan ini, Seonho memiliki seseorang yang menyayanginya, dan bertanggung jawab penuh seperti kakaknya itu.

" _Thank you so much_ , Hyung." Ujung hidung Seonho berada di leher Minhyun, menggelitik tapi tidak sampai membuatnya merasa geli, hanya ada debaran keras di dadanya. _"Love you_ , _t_ _oo_. _Always_." Seonho mengecup leher Minhyun, tepat dimana nadi besar Minhyun berada, membuatnya bisa merasakan denyutan nadi kekasihnya yang sudah meningkat dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

Minhyun membeku, ia merasa seperti perawan yang disentuh pertama kali. Dia tahu dia yang jauh lebih tua disini, tapi di kehidupan sebelumnya Seonho lah yang memimpin hubungan mereka, Seonho lah yang menjadi Hyung.

"Jangan begitu." Suara Minhyun lirih, tercekat di tenggorokannya. "Hmm?" Seonho bergumam, menatap Minhyun di depannya. "Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu Yoo Seonho. Kau masih 17 tahun."

Seonho di depannya terlihat tidak tahu apa-apa, dahinya berkerut sebelum ia berekspresi tahu. "Ahh, Hyung... Umur itu hanya sekedar angka kau tahu." Seonho bangkit menumpu tubuhnya dengan sikunya, membuat posisinya lebih tinggi dari Minhyun. Menatap Minhyun dalam Seonho memajukan tubuhnya perlahan, menumpukan tangannya pada dada bidang Minhyun. "Hyung, kau telah menunggu lama. Tidakkah kau menginginkanku?"

Tubuh Minhyun kaku, otaknya serasa berhenti bekerja. Wajah Seonho terlalu dekat sungguh, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Seonho mengecup bibir Minhyun, sekali, dua kali, ketika akan memberikan untuk ketiga kalinya, tubuhnya sudah ada di bawah kungkungan Minhyun. Membuatnya terkaget sesaat, sebelum tersenyum miring. Wow, Hwang Minhyun tidak sesabar yang ia kira. Ia kira Minhyun akan menolaknya, ternyata sebaliknya, ia menerima ajakan Seonho dengan baik.

Minhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Seonho, tangannya sudah memeluk Seonho tanpa membuat Seonho merasa sesak. "Beraninya kau menggodaku Yoo Seonho, kau hanya bocah yang bahkan belum melewati mimpi basahmu."

Seonho ingin protes. "Aku su-" nafasnya tercekat. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh daun telinganya. Minhyun mengulum cuping telinga Seonho pelan. Membuat anak di bawahnya mengeluarkan helaan nafas berat. Kedua tangan Seonho dengan refleks melingkari leher Minhyun di atasnya, menarik yang lebih tua mendekat.

"Hyunghhh, Minhyunie..." Seonho memejamkan matanya erat.

Minhyun memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di sekitar pipi dan rahang Seonho, sebelum mencium penuh bibir Seonho. Bibirnya memagut pelan bibir bawah Seonho, mengeluarkan lidahnya mengetuk bibir Seonho yang terbuka dengan mudah kemudian. Membiarkannya masuk, menjelajah mulut kekasihnya. Lidahnya berpagutan dengan lidah Seonho, mendominasi ciuman mereka. Saliva bercampur mengalir keluar melewati bibir Seonho ke pipinya.

Seonho merasa frustasi, ciuman Minhyun terasa pelan, lembut, dan penuh perasaan. Tapi dia ingin yang lebih dari ini. Seonho membalas ciuman Minhyun, mempercepat tempo ciuman mereka, membuat Minhyun mengikuti tempo ciuman Seonho yang terkesan tidak sabaran dan putus asa.

Minhyun menjauhkan wajahnya setelahnya, menatap wajah Seonho di depannya tanpa jarak. Nafas mereka bertubrukan, menciptakan suasana hangat setelah sesi ciuman tadi. Mata Seonho masih tertutup, poninya terjatuh cantik di dahi, kulit putihnya bersinar cantik dengan rona merah di pipi. Bibir bengkak dengan liur di sekitarnya membuatnya mengkilat, terlihat seksi untuk ukuran bibir anak 17 tahun. Seonho benar-benar definisi kecantikan yang nyata, dan Minhyun bangga ialah yang bisa membuat Seonho begini.

Minhyun membersihkan liur di sekitar mulut Seonho dengan sapu tangannya, membuat Seonho membuka matanya.

"Hyung."

"Hmm?"

"Yang tadi itu..."

Minhyun menatap Seonho yang terlihat polos dengan mata besarnya. Matanya mengerjap berulang kali, membuat Minhyun gemas.

"-luar biasa. Aku menyukainya."

Telinga Minhyun memerah, dengan cepat menjalar ke pipinya. "Te-tentu saja. Apapun untukmu." Minhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya ke leher Seonho.

Kenapa ia tiba-tiba malu astaga, padahal ia yang memulainya.

Seonho tertawa, "Ahhh, kau manis sekali sih, Minhyunie."

"Panggil aku Hyung!"

"Minhyunie, Minhyunie, Minhyunie yang termanis sedunia!"

Minhyun mengerang.

/MS/

"Seon-ah."

Seonho yang sedang bercakap dengan Jinyoung diantara rak buku di perpustakaan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

Terlihat Guanlin berdiri di sana memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana sekolahnya. Di belakangnya terlihat Jihoon yang melambaikan tangan ke arah Jinyoung.

"Emm, ada apa?" Seonho yang merasa canggung karena di antara mereka bertiga bertanya cepat.

"Ikut aku, ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

"Ah," Seonho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinyoung. "Aku ikut Lin-ah dulu, Jin-hyung."

Jinyoung mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Jihoon secara tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Jinyoung menariknya bergeser ke sisi kanan rak buku di bagian astronomi.

"Jinnie, ambilkan ensiklopedia yang itu, dong."

Jinyoung menghela nafas. "Yang biru itu?"

"Yaps."

Jinyoung berjinjit untuk mengambil ensiklopedia yang Jihoon maksud. Setelah berhasil mendapatkannya ia tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang.

Sebelum bokongnya sempat mencium lantai, Jinyoung merasakan sepasang tangan yang menahan pinggangnya.

" _Careful_ , Bae." Jihoon membantu Jinyoung menegakkan diri. "Kalau tidak ada aku kepalamu pasti sudah benjol." Jihoon berkata mencemooh.

'Siapa juga yang membuatku hampir terjatuh.' Jinyoung menggerutu dalam hati.

"Lalu kenapa kalau nanti kepalaku benjol?" Jinyoung berkata malas sambil meneruskan membaca buku yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

"Cup."

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon yang mengecup pipinya tiba-tiba dengan wajah polos.

Jihoon memajukan wajahnya lagi mengecup kening berponi Jinyoung, hidung mancung kelasihnya, dan berniat mengecup bibirnya kalau saja Jinyoung tidak menahan Jihoon dengan memegang bahunya.

Wajah Jinyoung seperti terbakar. "Apa sih, Hyung?! Kita sedang di perpustakaan!" Kata Jinyoung dengan suara pelan.

"Aku kan hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu." Jihoon mengangkat bahunya. "Kalau kau nanti benjol, akan kuciumi kau sampai sembuh."

Jinyoung menunjukkan ekspresi jijik, memutar bola mata malas. Pacarnya ini terkadang menggelikan sewaktu-waktu.

Jinyoung merasakan buku yang ia pegang tiba-tiba menghilang dari genggamannya. Menghadap ke samping, wajah Jihoon sudah berada di depannya. Tidak lama kemudian Jinyoung merasakan bibir Jihoon di bibirnya. Melumatnya cepat sebelum ia akhiri dengan kecupan singkat.

"Huh?" Wajah Jinyoung berubah blank, kejadian tadi terjadi begitu saja, ia bahkan tidak menyangka pacarnya akan melakukan itu.

Jihoon menyerahkan buku ke tangan Jinyoung kembali. Mengusap rambut Jinyoung perlahan. "Nanti istirahat kedua, datanglah ke kantin, Bae."

Lalu Jihoon pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung yang masih blank di tempat.

"A-apa tadi?" Jinyoung menyentuh bibirnya. Bayangan peristiwa tadi berputar di kepalanya.

"Astaga!" Jinyoung menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan. Sial, dia malu kawan.

Suara dua pasang langkah kaki mendekati Jinyoung.

"Lho, Jin-hyung kenapa?" Tanya Seonho sambil ikut berjongkok di samping Jinyoung.

Jinyoung memindahkan tangannya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang seperti dibakar.

"Hyung, wajahmu merah sekali. Kau sakit?" Tanya Seonho khawatir. "Lin-ah, sebaiknya kau bawa Jin-hyung ke ruang kesehatan."

"Ayo, Hyung-ah." Guanlin membantu Jinyoung berdiri. Jinyoung yang masih shock belum bisa berkata apapun.

"Kau tak akan ikut?" Tanya Guanlin.

"Aku masih harus mencari sumber untuk tugasku, Lin-ah. Antarkan Jin-hyung sampai ke ruang kesehatan dengan selamat, ya."

"Iya, tenang saja. Kau pikir aku akan mencelakakan pacarku sendiri apa?"

Mata Seonho membesar mendengar perkataan Guanlin. Sayangnya Jinyoung tidak mendengarnya karena tidak memperhatikan, masih dalam keadaan _shock_.

Guanlin dan Jinyoung berlalu dari situ meninggalkan Seonho yang terdiam dengan banyak pikiran di kepalanya.

Seonho duduk di bangkunya sambil membereskan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Satu persatu teman-teman sekelasnya meninggalkan kelas, menyisakan ia seorang diri di ruangan tersebut.

Seonho termenung, tangan kanannya memegang permukaan blazernya, di bagian dada sebelah kiri. Terdapat sesuatu di sana. Seonho mengambilnya dari saku dalam blazernya.

Sebuah kotak, berukuran sebesar telapak tangan Seonho. Seonho membuka kotak itu, terlihatlah gelang perak dengan hiasan kepala rubah kecil.

Seonho menghela nafasnya, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak.

Flashback

"Ada apa kau sampai menemuiku?" Tanya Seonho ketika mereka sudah ada di bagian paling barat perpustakaan. Tempat paling ujung, paling gelap, dan paling dihindari oleh murid yang datang ke perpustakaan.

Guanlin menyandarkan punggung pada rak buku di belakangnya. "Kemarin barista hyung itu menemuiku."

Seonho mengerutkan dahinya. "Minhyun hyung? Untuk apa?"

"Dia menungguiku selesai latihan basket asal kau tahu." Guanlin menghela nafasnya. "Ia tidak perlu sekhawatir itu padahal, aku sudah percaya padanya sejak aku melihatnya waktu itu. Dia orang yang tepat untukmu, Seon-ah."

Seonho menatap Guanlin dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Mungkin terlihat seperti sedang blank, tapi nyatanya di kepala Seonho terputar berbagai pikiran yang hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

Guanlin maju mendekati Seonho, membawa adik kembarnya itu ke pelukannya. "Sstt, jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kau dan dia akan baik-baik saja Seonho-ya. Dia pekerja keras dan sangat menyayangimu, itu cukup menjadi jaminan untukku." Guanlin mengelus bagian belakang kepala Seonho, tangan satunya menepuk-nepuk punggung bagian bawah Seonho.

Seonho memejamkan matanya, membalas pelukan Guanlin. Hidungnya ia tenggelamkan pada bahu Guanlin yang terlapisi blazer. Ia mencoba mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh di kepalanya. Ia selalu saja berpikir buruk tentang Minhyun. Padahal kan belum tentu benar.

Hwang Minhyun secara baik-baik telah menunjukkan niatnya di depan Guanlin untuk menjaga Seonho dan menjalani hubungan dengannya. Harusnya Seonho senang saat ini, tapi mengapa ia merasa tidak enak?

Guanlin melepaskan pelukannya. "Hei." Guanlin menepuk pipi Seonho, membuatnya membuka sebelah matanya. "Jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak. Cukup ingat dia menyukaimu sebesar kau menyukainya." Guanlin memajukan wajahnya, memberikan kecupan di dahi dan hidung Seonho.

"Selamat, adikku sayang." Guanlin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari blazernya. Sebuah kotak.

"Hwang Minhyun memberikan ini padaku. Katanya jika aku merestui hubungan kalian, aku harus memberikan ini padamu." Guanlin menggenggamkan kotak itu pada tangan Seonho.

"Ayo kita kembali."

Seonho mengangguk.

Flashback End

Seonho menghela nafas, mengambil gelang dari dalam kotak. Memakainya di tangan kirinya, pas. Seonho tersenyum, menyentuh hiasan rubah di gelangnya. Benar-benar seperti Hwang Minhyun.

Yah, mungkin ia memang terlalu banyak berpikir.

/MS/

Seonho menggusak rambutnya sekeluarnya ia dari kamar mandi. Handuk masih terlilit di pinggangnya, beberapa tetesan air menelusuri tubuhnya dari atas sampai terserap ke handuk.

 _"You make me go insane, she gives me so much pain. I won't be back again..."_

Seonho melirik ponselnya di atas kasur. Layarnya berkedip, lalu ia pun menyadari kalau ia hanya memasang nada dering ini khusus untuk satu orang.

Seonho segera mengambil ponselnya, mengangkat panggilannya, membuatnya jadi mode speaker.

" _Yeoboseyo_."

" _Yeoboseyo_ , Minhyun hyung. Kau sudah di flatmu?"

"Sudah kok. Omong-omong apa kau menerima sesuatu dari kakakmu?"

"Hmm? Sesuatu apa?" Seonho mencoba menahan kekehannya.

"Oh... tidak, aku hanya mengasal."

Hening setelahnya.

"Hyung, kau tahu aku mencintaimu kan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Kakakku juga mengetahuinya. _It's impossible for him to ignore you_. _You've been becoming a source of happiness to me_. _There aren't reason to reject you_ , Hwang Minhyun."

Seonho mendengar helaan nafas di ujung sana. Ia menyelesaikan memakai pakaiannya lalu tiduran di kasur.

"Di pergelangan tanganku sekarang ada suatu benda yang menghiasinya."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, dan benda ini mengingatkanku padamu."

Di seberang sana terdengar Minhyun menghela nafas lega. "Beraninya kau, Yoo Seonho. Kalau aku bersamamu aku akan menciummu sampai kehabisan nafas."

Seonho tertawa geli. "Tawaran bagus. Mungkin ketika kita bertemu malah aku yang menciummu sampai kehabisan nafas. _I miss you so much_ , Minhyunie."

 _"Miss you too, so much. Let's meet at my campus!"_

Seonho tersenyum lebar.

"Okay."

/MS/

Seonho tersenyum cerah ketika ia turun dari bus. Dari halte ia segera berjalan cepat ke arah universitas tempat Minhyun menuntut ilmu. Hyungnya bilang, ia sudah ada di dekat gerbang kampus. Seonho mempercepat langkahnya, tidak sabar ingin bertemu.

Ketika sudah sampai di dekat gerbang Seonho mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok tinggi, berbahu lebar dengan rambut hitam.

Seonho menemukannya di dekat pagar gerbang. Seonho segera menghampiri Minhyun.

Tapi, pemandangan di depannya membuat matanya membesar.

Hwang Minhyun, ia...

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note** :

Yeaayy, 2kwords!

Ini chapter paling panjang dari fic ini.

Dan, PanWinkDeep pun terselip. :"

Btw, ada yang tahu ringtone Seonho buat Minhyun itu lagu apa? (:

Duh janjinya pas malam tahun baru malah ketiduran :". Gapapa ya pagi di tahun baru juga. *kaya ada yang nungguin, aja.

How do you feel 'bout this chap?

Feel free to tell me at review box!


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ketika Sujin berumur 7 tahun, ia pernah menggambar sebuah sketsa bangunan. Itu adalah bangunan bergaya Inggris Kuno yang di dekatnya ada sebuah danau. Entah mengapa saat itu ia menggambarnya, padahal ia tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali. Hanya terlintas di benaknya.

Minhyun kecil menghampirinya, melihat gambaran yang ia buat. Matanya membulat, lalu ia tersenyum senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

Sujin menghentikan guratan pwnsilnya, beralih menatap Minhyun. "Minhyunie suka gambar Noona?"

Minhyun tersenyum lebar menunjukkan giginya, jari kecilnya menunjuk gambar Sujin. "Rumah..."

"Iya, ini rumah." Sujin mengusap kepala Minhyun.

"Rumah Min..."

"Oh, ini rumahmu?" Sujin tersenyum kecil. "Apa ini rumahku juga?"

"Rumah Jin... Rumah Hoho juga!" Minhyun mengangkat boneka yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Boneka anak ayam kuning yang dibelikan orang tuanya setahun yang lalu.

Sujin tertawa gemas, mencium pipi gembil adiknya. "Geure, ini rumah kita."

Sujin tidak tahu saja perkataan Minhyun benar adanya.

/MS/

Terkadang Sujin berpikir adiknya itu seperti orang yang datang dari masa lalu. Dari hobi, kebiasaan, dan seleranya terhadap sesuatu benar-benar kuno? Tapi satu yang Sujin yakini, jika Minhyun datang dari masa lalu, dia sudah pasti seorang bangsawan.

Bukan tanpa alasan, meskipun terlihat normal sebenarnya perilaku Minhyun berbeda dengan anak seumurannya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan letak perbedaannya, hanya saja ketika Minhyun melakukan sesuatu terasa aura yang berbeda meskipun ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan orang lain.

Satu hal yang Sujin ingat, di ulang tahun ke sembilan belasnya, Minhyun yg berumur 17 tahun memberikan hadiah berupa makan di restoran mewah. Restoran itu menyediakan makanan yang hanya Sujin tahu beberapa saja, tetapi Minhyun seperti sudah familiar dengan hal di sekelilingnya.

"Minhyun-ah, kau pernah kesini?"

"Tak pernah, ini pertama kalinya."

"Hafal dari mana cara reservasi sampai menunya? Kau baru 17 tahun, Min!"

"Aku punya caraku sendiri, Noona."

Ketika makanan utama datang Sujin tidak dapat menahan rasa kagetnya. Ia memelototi Minhyun yang memakan steaknya dengan tenang. Bahkan table mannernya pun sempurna, seperti bangsawan yang setiap harinya biasa memakan makanan mahal.

Sujin mulai memakan steak di depannya. Ketika potongan daging masuk ke mulutnya, rasanya ia ingin menangis. Rasanya lezat sekali.

Minhyun melihat raut wajah Sujin sambil tersenyum kecil. "Noona suka?"

"Suka sekali."

"Baguslah."

Tapi ketika pulang, Sujin mengomeli Minhyun ketika ia tahu berapa uang yang sudah ia keluarkan.

"Kalau nanti aku ulang tahun lagi belikan saja hanwoo yang terenak. Meskipun mahal tapi tidak segila restoran tadi."

"Iya, aku mengerti. Adikmu ini kan hanya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang mengajakmu ke restoran mewah. Aku sukses, kan?" Minhyun bertanya dengan mata berbinar.

Sujin menatap Minhyun yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tangannya bergerak mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Hmm... Gomawo."

/MS/

Sujin menunggu Minhyun di depan gerbang kampusnya. Ia ke Seoul untuk menghadiri pernikahan temannya. Ia sama sekali tidak memberi tahu adiknya tentang kedatangannya. Kejutan, pikirnya.

Sujin menghitung mahasiswa yang sejak tadi melewatinya, sampai ia bisa melihat siluet yang familiar.

Ketika sudah sampai jarak pandang, ia melambaikan tangannya. Minhyun terlihat kaget, tapi ia tersenyum.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku?" Tanya Minhyun ketika sudah sampai di depan kakaknya.

"Kejutan?"

Minhyun berdecih, lalu melingkarkan tangan di tubuh Sujin memberikan pelukan singkat.

"Aku mau ke pernikahan temanku nanti lusa. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi tempatmu sebentar. Aku menginap bersama teman-temanku." Papar Sujin.

"Ah, geure."

"Ya, kau pernah bilang padaku kau punya pacar. Kapan kau menunjukkannya padaku? Fotonya saja tidak kau berikan." Sujin menatap Minhyun tajam.

"Pacarku? Ahh... Ha... Ha... Ha..." Minhyun tertawa kikuk.

"Kau tidak ingin menunjukkannya padaku?"

"Siapa bilang, aku akan mengenalkannya padamu." Minhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jalan di depan kampusnya. "Itu dia!" Minhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Seonho.

Mata Seonho membulat panik, ia segera bersembunyi di balik mobil yang diparkir di pinggir jalan.

Sujin menoleh ke arah Minhyun melambai. Tidak ada siapapun.

"Slap!"

"Ya! Kau bercanda?"

"Slap!"

"Kau mau mati, ya?"

"Slap!"

"Beraninya berbohong padaku!"

Minhyun memegangi tubuhnya yang dipukul Sujin. "Aw.. ah... Aku tidak berbohong. Dia ada disana tadi!"

"Jangan mengada-ada!"

"A-annyeong haseyo..."

Sujin menghentikan pukulannya beralih pada suara yang menyapa. Seorang lelaki tinggi, tampan, berambut ash brown. Tapi entah mengapa ia memiliki kesan kekanakkan.

"Ah, ye. Annyeong haseyo..."

Minhyun berjalan ke samping Seonho merangkulnya erat sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Perkenalkan, aku Yoo Seonho. Teman..."

"Pacar!" Minhyun melotot pada Seonho di rangkulannya.

Seonho mencubit pinggang Minhyun sambil melotot balik.

"Ah, nde. Aku kekasih Minhyun hyung. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hwang Sujin-ssi." Seonho membungkuk.

"Ah, ye..." Sujin masih belum bisa berkata-kata. Terlalu kaget dengan kemunculan Seonho. Ia memperhatikan Seonho dari atas ke bawah. Dan dia pun merasa bodoh ketika menyadari Seonho memakai seragam. Itulah kenapa dia memberikan kesan kekanakkan. Karena dia anak-anak!

"MWO??!!!"

Seonho tersentak mendengar Sujin berteriak.

"Ya! Hwang Minhyun! Kita harus bicara!"

/MS/

Seonho memotong-motong sayuran di depannya. Ia kini memasak di apartemen Minhyun. Sujin dan Minhyun berbincang di ruang tengah.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemen Minhyun di mobil tadi Sujin menginterogasi, maksudnya menanyakan semua tentangnya. Termasuk bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Minhyun dan memulai hubungan. Tentu saja ia melewati bagian ia mengingat kehidupan sebelumnya dan fakta Minhyun yang memang mengingatnya juga.

Seonho berpikir Sujin yang sekarang terlihat lebih ceria, lebih santai, dan lebih kasar mungkin. Wajar saja lingkungan ia dibesarkan berbeda dengan di masa lalu. Tapi ia tetap kakak yang penyayang. Seonho lega noonanya itu sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang mandiri, cantik tentu saja. Kecantikannya tidak berbeda dengan yang Seonho ingat. Dia tetap menjadi putri cantik yang hangat.

Seonho tersenyum mendengar perbincangan kakak-adik di ruang tengah.

'Ah, aku jadi kangen Lin-ah.'

/MS/

"Jadi benar kau bertemu dengannya di Hills?" tanya Sujin.

Minhyun mengangguk malas. "Hmm."

"Jadi siapa yang suka duluan?"

"Hmm? Ah, itu... aku." Minhyun tersenyum kecil. Dimana pun kapan pun selalu dia yang jatuh pertama. Well, pesona Seonho memang tidak terelakkan.

"Yang mengajak pacaran?"

"Seonho." Ya, meskipun tidak bisa dibilang mengajak pacaran, sih. Tapi setidaknya yang mendeklarasikan hubungan mereka pertama kali, ya Seonho.

Sujin membulatkan matanya. "Wahh, kau memang luar biasa Hwang Minhyun. Aku tahu kau tipenya memang yang imut-imut. Tapi aku tak menyangka kau memacari anak-anak sungguhan."

"Dia bukan anak-anak. Dia sudah SMA."

"Tetap saja, masih anak-anak!"

'Yah, setidaknya dia anak yang manis.' Pikir Minhyun sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi kau hebat juga dapat yang begitu. Dia bisa memasak. Skill memasakmu kan payah."

"Jangan mengingatkanku, aku tahu."

"Kau bahkan mencuci beras dengan detergen."

"Geumanhae."

"Lalu menyalakan rice cooker tanpa menambahkan air."

"Noona, geuman."

"Kau memecahkan telur, tapi sebagian besarnya jatuh ke lantai."

"Noona..."

Setelah itu Sujin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Telinga Minhyun memerah, ia memang tidak pernah terlepas dari sasaran blackmail kakaknya.

'Ah, jinjja! Kenapa aku punya kakak seperti ini?'

/MS/

Minhyun memberikan mug berisi coklat panas pada Seonho yang sudah duduk di couch menghadap ke jendela besar yang menunjukkan suasana malam kota Seoul.

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

Minhyun duduk di sampingnya sambil menyesap coklat panasnya. Mereka berdua saling berdiam diri menatap pemandangan di depan. Bukan diam yang menyesakkan. Suasana diam yang nyaman yang bisa dirasakan dengan seseorang yang mengerti tentangmu.

"Apa kita akan baik-baik saja?" Suara Seonho memecah keheningan.

Minhyun menatap Seonho di sampingnya. Matanya terlihat blank menghadap ke depan, tapi tangannya yang memegang mug terlihat bergetar.

Minhyun mengambil mug di tangan Seonho dengan hati-hati, meletakkannya di meja kecil di sampingnya.

Minhyun menangkup wajah Seonho membuatnya menatap wajahnya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Cerita kita di masa lalu tidak menentukan kita yang sekarang. We love each other. I'm happy with you. Our second meet is a blessing for me. I will be the happiest person if you feel the same. Just remember that, hmm?"

Seonho mengangguk. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Minhyun. Melingkarkan tangannya erat di pinggang yang lebih tua. "I'm happy now. With you, here."

Minhyun memeluk erat Seonho, memberikan kecupan di pucuk kepalanya. "I'm glad."

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"For make you remember the past..."

"Don't mind it, it's worth it." Seonho menarik dirinya. Memberikan kecupan di rahang Minhyun. Minhyun membalasnya dengan kecupan singkat di dahi.

"Oh ya." Minhyun memberikan ponselnya pada Seonho. Memperlihatkan chatnya dengan Sujin. "Coba lihat ini."

 **Sujinie Noona**

'Minhyun-ah'

'Kau harus melamarnya ketika ia lulus. HARUS!'

 **Me**

'Iya, iya. Kau terlihat seperti akan menangis memakan masakannya tadi.'

Sujinie Noona

'Sumpah, itu seperti makanan dari surga. Aku merasa terberkati.'

 **Me**

'Kau berlebihan, Noona.'

Sujinie Noona

'Sungguh! Kau tahu aku jujur, kan?'

 **Me**

'Hmm'

Sujinie Noona

'Aku berharap kau akan selalu bahagia dengannya. Long last,too...'

 **Me**

'Hmm, thank you.'

Sujinie Noona

'I never see you that happy in my life. You two seem sparkling? Shining? You become the happiest with him. I hope that you always like that with him.'

 **Me**

'Thank you. You're the best! Kau harus menyusul temanmu juga, noona. Coba gencar memberi kode, dong ke Aron.'

Sujinie Noona

'Yah, kau dong yang bilang padanya, kkk.'

Seonho tersenyum membaca chatnya. "Soojin noona memang terbaik. Dia tidak berubah. Dia selalu mendukung kita." Seonho menatap Minhyun. "Aku kaget, tahu. Dia tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Aku belum ada persiapan."

Mihyun mengangkat bahunya."Ya, mana ku tahu. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di depanku, tanpa pemberitahuan. Jadi aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu."

"Tapi aku senang bertemu dengannya. Dia benar-benar cantik, dan baik juga. Sepertimu." Seonho tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm, tentu saja." Minhyun bergumam setuju.

"Yah, Minhyunie, bagaimana kalau kau mengubah warna rambutmu?" Senho berbalik menatap Minhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"Untuk apa?" Dahi Minhyun mengerut.

"Aku ingin melihatnyaaa. Kau tampak membosankan." Seonho menggenggam tangan Minhyun. "Eung? Eung?"

Minhyun memelototi Seonho yang menyengir tidak berdosa di depannya. Ia menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Warna apa?"

"Platina!"

"No way!"

"Aahh, tapi kan kau tampan sekali dengan rambut platina. Kau paling seksi juga dengan rambut itu!" Rajuk Seonho.

Telinga Minhyun memerah. "Jangan bilang begitu..."

"Memang benar kok!"

"Baiklah aku akan mengubahnya."

"Yes!"

"Tapi bukan platina."

"Yaaaahhh... Kau tidak seru!"

/MS/

"Bungoppangnya enak, lhoo." Seonho menggigit makanan di tangannya. "Hyung tidak mau?"

"Kau saja yang makan. Aku sudah kenyang melihatmu makan."

"Hmm, baiklah."

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan di pinggiran sungai Han di Sabtu sore itu. Kata Minhyun sih namanya jalan-jalan alias hangout, kalau kata Seonho namanya date dengan kata lain kencan. Minhyun mengiyakan saja, yang penting mereka jalan berdua.

"Seonho-yaa!!"

"Huh?" Seonho menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut brunette melambaikan tangan padanya dengan semangat.

"Lee Daehwi!" Seonho berjalan menuju Daehwi memberikan pelukan singkat.

"Ya, kau disini juga? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Aku dengan Minhyun hyung."

"Ahhh."

Minhyun berjalan menyusul Seonho. "Temanmu?"

"Eum."

"Ah, annyeong haseyo. Aku Lee Daehwi. Sunbae Seonho di sekolah, senang bertemu denganmu." Daehwi membungkuk.

"Ah, nde. Aku Hwang Minhyun. Kau pasti sudah tahu dari Seonho."

Daehwi tersenyum cerah. "Geuromnaeyo, dia banyak cerita tentangmu."

"Kau sendiri saja kesini?" Tanya Seonho.

"Ah, tidak. Aku bersama-"

"Minhyun-ah!" Minhyun mengangkat kepalanya menghadap ke asal suara. Terlihat laki-laki berbadan besar, dengan potongan rambut cepak. Dia tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh? Dongho?!"

Ternyata Dongho dan Minhyun saling mengenal. Mereka adalah teman semasa SMA yang dekat sampai sekarang, bersama dua orang lainnya mereka selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul berempat.

Dan akhirnya mereka pun double date.

/MS/

"Yah, kau tidak bilang kalau akhirnya kau jalan dengan tetanggamu dari kecil itu." Minhyun berkata sambil menyenggol tangan Dongho yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Belum sempat."

"Alasan."

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka pacarmu ternyata temannya Daehwi. Aku sering bertemu dengan Seonho kalau dia main ke rumah Daehwi." Papar Dongho.

"Yah, dunia memang sempit." Minhyun menatap Seonho dan Daehwi yang sedang bersepeda di depan sana.

"Kapan-kapan kita harus hangout berenam dengan Jonghyun dan Minki. Sekalian mengenalkan mereka juga." Usul Dongho.

"Hmm, ide bagus." Minhyun tersenyum tipis. "Mereka pasti terkejut."

"Pastinya."

Seonho dan Daehwi berjalan ke arah mereka berdua dengan dua es krim di tangan mereka.

"Nih, hyung. Es krim stroberi yogurt." Daehwi menyodorkan es krim pada Dongho.

"Emm, gomawo. Sini duduk." Dongho menarik tangan Daehwi untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Seonho memberikan es krim pada Minhyun, yang dibalas dengan senyum tipis. Seonho duduk di sampingnya sebelum memakan es krimnya.

"Bagaimana main sepedanya? Seru?" Tanya Dongho.

"SERU!!" Jawab Seonho dan Daehwi berbarengan.

"Nanti kita kesini lagi kalau begitu." Kata Minhyun sambil mengusap kepala Seonho.

"Pasti menyenangkan." Kata Daehwi di sela-sela memakan es krimnya.

Mereka berempat berdiam di sana sampai matahari tenggelam di ufuk barat.

/MS/

 **"Bukan Pengemis Cinta"**

 **DaehwiLee**

'Coba kau ikut juga Bae, pasti seru'

 **128Seon**

'Hmm, pasti seru bareng Lin dan Jihoon sunbae juga'

 **Baebae05**

'Kapan-kapan kalau begitu'

Jinyoung mengunci ponselnya sebelum menyimpannya di meja belajarnya. Ia segera membawa tumpukan selimut yang sudah ia siapkan ke ruang keluarga.

Senyumnya terkembang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jihoon yang terkantuk-kantuk dengan kepala Guanlin di pangkuannya yang sudah tertidur.

Jinyoung menyelimuti Guanlin sebelum memberikan kecupan di dahi. Ia segera memposisikan diri di samping Jihoon, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sampai ke leher.

Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jinyoung. "Ngantuk."

"Tidurlah."

"Hmm." Jihoon menengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jinyoung. "Kau juga." Jihoon memberikan senyum mengantuknya.

Jinyoung menatap Jihoon dengan senyuman di wajahnya. 'Cute' pikirnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya memberikan kecupan di sudut bibir Jihoon. "Good night, Hyung."

"Hmm... Night, sayangku." Kata Jihoon setengah sadar.

Jinyoung segera menutup matanya, menyusul Guanlin dan Jihoon yang sudah ke alam mimpi.

'Aku bahagia seperti ini.' Pikir Jinyoung sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

/MS/

Seonho mengunci ponselnya sebelum memasukkannya ke saku.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jinyoung.

"Minhyun hyung. Dia bilang sudah menungguku di depan."

"Oh, benarkah?" Kata Jinyoung. "Ciee, pertama kali dijemput nih."

"Ih, benar juga. Kapan aku dijemput Dongho hyung..." kata Daehwi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Ketika sudah dekat gerbang, terlihat lelaki tinggi dengan rambut auburn dengan masker di wajahnya melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka bertiga. Seonho tersenyum cerah, segera mempercepat langkah kakinya mendahului Jinyoung dan Daehwi.

Minhyun menarik maskernya ke bawah dagu, menunjukkan senyumnya pada Seonho yang beberapa langkah di depannya. Seonho menabrakkan diri, melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling tubuh Minhyun.

"Miss you."

"Miss you, too."

Mereka berdua memang sudah beberapa minggu tidak bertemu. Hanya bertukar sapa lewat ponsel dikarenakan Minhyun disibukkan oleh ujian tengah semester.

Seonho menarik dirinya dari pelukan Minhyun. "Kau mengubah rambutmu?"

"Hmm, ottae?"

"Bagus, kau tampak segar. Ah, tampannya." Seonho menangkup wajah Minhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Eehhheemm! Uhhukhmmm... Hmmm." Suara deheman Daehwi yang sudah pasti dibuat-buat merusak momen ala-ala film India mereka berdua.

Seonho menjauhkan diri dari Minhyun, menghadap Jinyoung dan Daehwi yang sudah ada di dekatnya.

"Annyeong, Minhyun-ssi." Sapa Daehwi.

"Ah, ne. Daehwi-ya, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik."

Minhyun beralih pada anak di samping Daehwi. "Ah, kau pasti Jinyoung."

"Nde, Bae Jinyoung imnida. Senang bertemu denganmu, Minhyun-ssi." Jinyoung memperkenalkan diri.

"Jin-hyung ini pacarnya Lin, Hyung." Kata Seonho.

"Ahh, begitu rupanya." Minhyun menggangguk.

"Paman Min!"

"Huh?" Mereka berempat menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat anak berambut merah berlari ke arah mereka.

"Park Jihoon!" Minhyun memeluk Jihoon yang terengah setelah berlari.

"Paman?" Daehwi bergumam.

"Sejak kapan Jihoon hyung jadi keponakan Hwang Minhyun?" Jinyoung menyenggol tangan Seonho.

"Memangnya aku tahu!" Seonho menyenggol balik tangan Jinyoung.

"Mau apa paman ke sini?" Tanya Jihoon setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku menjemput Seonho."

"Huh? Paman kenal dengan Seonho?" Tanya Jihoon heran.

"Dia... kekasihku." Kata Minhyun sambil tersenyum malu.

"Oh! Jinjja?! Wah, kau akan segera jadi keluargaku kalau begitu. Hmm, Yoo Seonho."

"Ahh, ne." Seonho yang masih bingung menjawab seadanya.

"Minhyun-ssi ini pamanmu sunbae?" Tanya Daehwi.

"Em! Dia adik sepupu ibuku. Kami terakhir kali bertemu chuseok tahun kemarin."

"Ah, begitu ternyata."

"Oh, ya Paman. Jinyoungie ini pacarku." Daehwi, Jinyoung, dan Seonho melotot mendengar perkataan Jihoon.

"Hah? Tapi Jinyoung-ssi itu pacarnya Guanlin?" Minhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

Jinyoung membuka mulutnya. "Ah, ya sebenarnya..." Ia menutup matanya, merutuki Jihoon dalam hati.

"Guanlin juga pacarku." Jihoon berkata santai mendahului Jinyoung.

"What?" Minhyun berkata tak percaya. "Kids these days." Minhyun berdecak terkagum campur heran.

Jihoon menyengir tak berdosa, sementara Jinyoung meringis malu.

"Ahhaahaahaa..." Seonho tertawa canggung. "Sepertinya aku dan Minhyun hyung harus duluan. Sampai ketemu nanti." Seonho menarik Minhyun.

"Oohh, sampai ketemu nanti Jihoon-ah." Minhyun berkata sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang karena Seonho sudah melangkah cepat sambil menariknya.

"Hati-hati di jalan." Jihoon melambaikan tangannya.

"Uhh, aku juga sepertinya harus segera pulang." Kata Daehwi. "Aku duluan, Jinyoung-ah, Jihoon-sunbae." Daehwi segera mengambil langkah seribu dari mereka berdua.

Jinyoung menempelkan dahinya pada bahu Jihoon. "Aku malu..."

"Lho, kenapa harus malu?" Tanya Jihoon sambil merangkul Jinyoung.

"Hyung, sih! Malu-maluin aja!" Jinyoung mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba. Untung Jihoon sudah menjauhkan kepalanya, kalau tidak hidung cantiknya bisa berdarah ditabrak kepala kecil pacarnya.

Jinyoung menghentakkan kakinya. "Sebel ah, sama Hyung!" Jinyoung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar meninggalkan Jihoon.

"Malu-maluin dari mananya? Aku tampan begini, kan?" Jihoon bergumam sendiri.

"Jinyoungie! Tunggu aku!"

/MS/

Seonho membuka matanya, tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajah tidur Minhyun yang tenang dengan nafas teratur.

Seonho menelusuri fitur wajah kekasihnya dengan matanya. Dahinya sempurna, alisnya... yah meskipun hampir tidak beralis tetap yang terbaik, matanya cantik bahkan saat tertutup, bulu matanya meskipun tidak panjang sekali atau lentik tetap pas, hidungnya akan Seonho berikan nilai penuh, pipinya halus tempat favorit tangan Seonho menempel, philthrumnya cantik, philthrum paling cantik yang pernah Seonho lihat langsung, dan bibirnya... well, cantik juga. Bibir atasnya membentuk m sempurna meskipun tidak tebal, bibirnya tetap yang terbaik, terasa meng-

"Tampan, kan?" Bibir yang diperhatikan Seonho bergerak.

Seonho tersenyum menatap mata Minhyun yang masih tertutup, sebelum membukanya perlahan.

"Terlalu pagi untuk mabuk oleh wajahku, hmm..."

"Can't help it. Still going awe by your beauty." Seonho tersenyum cerah.

"The same goes for you." Minhyun berkata sebelum memajukan kepalanya memberikan lumatan singkat di bibir Seonho.

"Yah." Seonho memukul bahu Minhyun pelan. "Aku belum sikat gigi..."

"Can't help it. Your lips is too tempting." Minhyun mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya.

Seonho menarik ujung selimutnya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hanya matanya yang terlihat. Wajahnya terasa panas.

Minhyun terkekeh pelan, memberikan kecupan di dahi Seonho. "Good Morning, baby."

"Mornin'." Jawab Seonho teredam oleh selimut.

"Yah, kenapa kau malu-malu begitu? Biasanya juga malu-maluin."

"Aku tidak." Seonho akhirnya menarik selimutnya.

"Kau iya." Minhyun menarik Seonho ke pelukannya. "It's okay. You're cute, tho."

Seonho tersenyum di dada Minhyun sebelum mengangkat kepalanya. "Omong-omong... Kau benar-benar akan melamarku setelah aku lulus, Hyung?"

"Hmm, kalau kau mau."

"Mau, kok! Sekarang juga boleh!" Kata Seonho semangat.

"Jangan sembarangan begitu. Aku masih belum mau mengikatmu. Asalkan kau masih sayang padaku itu sudah cukup. Jika perlu aku akan menunggumu sampai lulus kuliah baru aku akan melamarmu. Jika di masa lalu kau berakhir denganku bukan berarti kau harus berakhir denganku juga sekarang, Seonho-ya. Aku takut tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, jadi selagi kau bisa carilah kebahagianmu sendiri. Jika kau merasa paling bahagia denganku dan ingin berada di sisiku, aku akan selalu menerimamu kapanpun." Minhyun mengelus pipi Seonho, matanya terpaku pada mata Seonho. "Aku sudah menunggumu selama 23 tahun, menunggumu lagi selama tujuh tahun tidak ada apa-apanya bagiku."

Seonho membuka mulutnya. "Kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Aku percaya padamu. Sangat percaya. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuatmu terikat denganku. Aku ingin kau yakin dulu dengan hatimu. Sekarang kau merasa yakin, tapi tidak dengan besok. Manusia selalu berubah, Yoo Seonho. Jika hatimu tetap padaku selama tujuh tahun. Aku akan segera melamarmu." Minhyun menggenggam tangan Seonho. "Aku berjanji."

Seonho meneteskan air matanya, menyadari betapa dalam perasaan lelaki di depannya. "Okay. Kita akan sama-sama menunggu, hmm?"

"Kau juga jangan memaksakan hatimu, hmm? Be honest, yeah?"

Seonho mengangguk. "Aku akan memberitahumu semuanya, perasaanku, tak akan ada yang kusembunyikan. Meski itu akan menyakitimu..." Air mata Seonho meluncur semakin deras. "Akan kulakukan."

"Bagus. Itu baru Yoo Seonho." Minhyun menghapus air mata Seonho dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku percaya padamu."

Seonho mengangguk. "Aku juga. Kau tahu aku akan berusaha tidak menyakitimu kan?"

Minhyun tersenyum. "Hmm, aku tahu."

"Love you." Seonho memajukan kepalanya mencium pipi Minhyun lama.

"Love you, too."

'Always.'

 **END**

Author's Note:

Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa...

Hutangku terbayar, dong ya. Maaf sekali buat yang sudah capek-capek nunggu. Updatenya malah tujuh bulan kemudian :".

Semester kemarin padat sekali, aku tidak bisa menemukan waktu untuk mencari inspirasi atau menuangkan ideku dalam bentuk tulisan.

Akhirnya terbayar ketika liburan semester. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, yaaa. Aku berharap readers yang membaca akan puas.

Kalau belum puas, timpukin aja authornya di review box. Aku terima, kok :"

Makasih banget yang udah capek-capek baca sampai a.n. Mau yang sider, yang pernah review, atau yang selalu review, dan yang sampai follow and favorite ficnya atau authornya, makasih banyak.

Semoga aku bisa terus nulis dan menghibur kalian semua.

P.S. Btw, gaya rambut Minhyun itu kaya pas jaman tahun 2014, I'm bad era itu. Tapi warna rambutnya yang i'm promise you era. Ganteng, kan? Ganteng, dong. ;)


End file.
